Max Goes To Forks
by TheConstellationsOfMyThoughts
Summary: When Alice sees the Volturi going after a kid with wings Carlisle calls the only person he knows that can help him locate the girl in time. Nothing they can do will convince Aro to leave the kids alone, will the Volturi succeed in changing Max? Or will she have to run from yet another person for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Got the idea of this fan-fic in science class -boring- and started writing.**

**Disclamer- I sent a letter to Stephanie Meyer and James Patterson asking them if I could own their books. I haven't recived an ansewer, so I think I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride... yet.**

_EDIT: I replaced this (which was sort of a preview) with an introduction of sorts. _

Valencia Martinez was in her office checking a few documents she needed when her phone rang startling her, she wasn't expecting calls at this time of the day. For just a split second she considered that it might be Max, but was quick to discard the possibility thinking that the easiest way to reach Max was Fang's blog, not a cellphone. And ever since she had suggested they advertised with shows for their company she had stopped speaking to them. "That would make it too easy to find us," she had said stubbornly and nothing she had said had been able to change her opinion. "Hello" she said picking the phone up and setting the papers down on her top desk.

"Hello, I would like to speak with Valencia Martinez," said a voice that she was sure she had once heard, but couldn't quiet place who this person might be.

"That's me," she replied. "Who am I speaking to?" Valencia asked uncertainly, still trying to place the voice to a name, and possibly a face.

"Carlisle Cullen," the voice replied. Valencia almost dropped the phone in shock. "Has it been so long that you don't remember me?" he asked with a short laugh.

"Not that long. But lately I've just had too much in my mind," she replied remembering the project the both of them had been on around the time that Max had first come to her doorstep. "And you did take off without even saying goodbye," she reminded him. Carlisle had only left her a cryptic message that said she wasn't likely to hear from him again.

"I know. That's why I'm calling you, we need to meet soon, there are many things I must tell you," he said urgently.

"What about?" she asked raising a eyebrow questioningly even though she knew that he couldn't see her.

"About your daughter," he replied shortly.

"Ella? What would you have to tell me about Ella?" she asked sounding as confused as she was in that moment.

"Not Ella, the girl with wings. I would think that she's the leader," he replied carefully measuring his words.

"What do you know about my daughter?" Valencia demanded immediately, her voice suddenly turning hard with determination to protect her.

"It's hard to explain over the phone, Val," he replied quickly. "I promise I have no wish to harm her or her… friends. But to tell you what I know, I have to start at the beginning."

"When can we meet?" she asked. "Do I have to fly anywhere to meet with you?"

"Alice already booked your flight and is sending you your flight information right now, one of them will pick you up when you arrive."

"All right, I'll see you soon," she said hanging up. Valencia stood up and went to turn on her computer, to log on to her email account. Two unread emails were there.

The first one was from a page she had subscribed to long ago and hadn't had the time to unsubscribe, she deleted it before even opening it. And went on to the second email. It was sent from an unknown user, and like Carlisle had said earlier, it was filled with details for a flight the following morning.

Valencia proceeded to make some calls trying to find someone to stay with Ella for the time she would be gone. When those arrangements were done she hurried home to pack a small bag for her trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the first finished chapter.  
_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything you can recognize.  
****_EDIT_: _I corrected grammar and a few other things... how did you people read this? I swear I had a zillion mistakes -okay, not that many, but it was still not that good._  
****Review when you're done reading, please!**

* * *

_Renesme's POV (Point Of View)-_

"Auntie, can Jake and I go to eat? We are hungry," I said after we had entered what felt like the hundredth store. I loved to shop, don't get me wrong. But today I had planned it to be just Jacob and I, our first option had been to stay in the beach. When Alice said we needed to go shopping we had hoped to be able to sneak away to be alone at some point. So far all of our attempts had been in vain, getting away to get food was always our last resource.

"Oh, sorry!" Alice smiled apologetically at me. "I forgot you both had to eat," she sighed. "Call me when you both are finished. You got your credit card, didn't you?"

"Yes Auntie, also my cellphone." I reached into my small purse and took both objects out, showing them to her.

"Bye daddy, and Jazzy" I said hugging each person in turn. They hugged me back, reminding me to be safe and to call if anything happened. Then Jake and I turned around holding hands and walked away happy to have finally succeeded.

"Where do you want to go babe?" he whispered softly into my ear when we were finally out of my family's hearing range.

I thought for a moment before answering. "How about MacDonalds?" I suggested.

We found a MacDonalds away from the mall and entered glad to be alone. I sat down on an empty table and Jake went to get our order, already knowing what I always wanted. After a few minutes he came back with a tray filled with food, out of all that, only a burger was not his.

When I was halfway finished with my burger, and Jake had eaten around three burgers and half his fries, six kids entered the restaurant leaving a small dog at the door, and call me crazy, but I swear it looked mad. Each one of the kids got into the line and asked for as much food as a werewolf like Jake would, but they didn't smell like werewolves. There was something wrong with their smell but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

I carefully listened to what they were saying, trying to place what the smell was.

"Max, where are we going now? you haven't told us, yet." a blond girl, who looked to be the youngest, asked.

"We are going to a little town called Forks" the girl who looked to be the oldest replied, I could guess she was Max. "Mom wants to tell us something in there, and the voice says we should come" Wait a second! They said they are going to move to Forks!... Ok, they didn't specify that part. Maybe I should go over and introduce myself.

Slowly I reaches across the table to take Jacob's hand in mine. "Jake, there are some kids in here going to Forks," I told him mentally with my gift. He nodded, silently letting my know he had been listening to them, too. "Should we go over?" Their table was right next to ours, so it wouldn't be as weird if we had heard their conversation. Jake nodded again and I got up and walked toward them.

"Hey! I overheard you guys are going to Forks, I am from there and could show you some cool places," I smiled cheerfully at the six kids. "My name is Renesmee, but if you want you can call me Ness or Nessie."

The older girl, Max, looked at me straight in the eye, her eyes clearly saying: "get away from my family." Then there was a slight change in her face, then back to angry, but she said "Sure." When she said this everyone in the group but the youngest girl looked at her like she had gone insane. She looked at everyone like she had looked at me, and everyone but one of the guys stopped talking. A younger boy tugged at the older one's sleeve and he finally stopped.

The guy's icy blue eyes, moved to me and he whispered to the younger boy. "Who is Max Talking to, tell me how she looks" It took me a second to get that he was blind.

The younger boy fixed his eyes on me and started to talk, "She is pretty, looks around 17, has really pale skin, redish hair, and chocolate brown eyes."

"And she is taken," Jacob growled just loud enough so that his voice would carry over to the kids, but not loud enough to attract any unwanted attention. His clarification both thrilled me and annoyed me. A downside of being a shifter's imprint? they were way too possessive.

"They are not interested," Max snarled back. I started at her my mouth hanging open, not able to believe she was snarling at my Jacob, no one who wasn't a vampire did that. Of course, she didn't actually know what he was. "Close your mouth before I break your jaw," she said to me dismissively. Jake started shaking angrily I stepped closer to him, knowing that being near to me calmed him.

"It would be better if we talk outside," I suggested not wanting to be discovered, though it wouldn't really be on the kids interests. Max nodded and we all walked out, Jake didn't relax at all, and I could tell Max was annoyed, but happy that we were going outside.

"What do you want to talk about?" Max asked flatly. Jake was still shaking, but it was less noticeable now and I had to keep him from phasing, even though we were now at a safe distance from everyone else, except the kids and the dog who followed after we went out. I was about to answered when she whispered, "get out of my head if you are only going to give me fortune-cookie crap!"

"Who the hell are you saying that to?" Jake asked trying to keep his voice under control.

"That is non of your business!" Max replied, after looking a little startled for a fraction of a second. That mad him shake more, and Max looked like she was enjoying it. I growled softly causing everyone, even the little girl, to fix their expressions into deadly looks. Their faces simply said 'danger.' Accidentally, I showed those thoughts to Jake.

And that's when he lost it. In a second he was in wolf form, ready to attack anyone who dared to step out of line. The kids looked amazed for a second and then regained their defensive position. I didn't like it. Just then Alice strode forward and stood after Jacob in front of the kids.

"They came before expected," she told us.

What? She knew they were coming and didn't tell us? Dad appeared besides her and nodded, then I saw Uncle Jazzy hidden in the trees and felt a wave of happiness rush inside me. Max smiled for a second but then her face hardened, I turned to dad asking in my mind 'Does Uncle Jazzy's power affect her?' he nodded again.

"Stop whatever you are doing to my flo-friends and I" Max hissed with a deadly glare on her face. She was looking directly to the place where uncle Jazzy was... weird, a human wouldn't do that... a human wouldn't even have seen him! 'Are they human?' I asked daddy mentally. He nodded again, but then shook his head.

Before I could ask what that meant auntie Alice spoke."Hello Max," Max looked right into auntie Alice's eyes like she had done with me, the glare still there. "Hello Fang, Iggy, Gazzy" Auntie Alice's eyes shifted while she said their names, and there was a hint of surprise in everyone's eyes, except Max's "Hello Nudge and Angel, we are going to be great friends."

Max sorted. "Yeah, right. I can see you have done your homework well. You know all our names instead of just mine, like most people. And this," she motioned to Jake, who was still in his wolf form, prepared to protect me or attack them. "Is far more advanced and good looking than a regular Eraser. But we are not falling for this one, not again."

What on earth was Max talking about? And what the hell is a eraser? I don't think she meant like the erasers you use in a class room, when she said it there was a hint of hatred in her voice. I kept my face relaxed, or at least I tried to.

"Max we won't hurt you," Alice said patiently.

"No you won't. But that will be because you won't have a chance to," she said rolling her eyes. Then she said a weird word and made a quick gesture to her friends. They all extended wings (even the dog!) and flew upward until they were nothing but a distant dot on the cloudy sky.

"What are they?" I asked at the turning back to my family.

"We don't know exactly, but they are special, just like you, sweetie," auntie Alice answered first. "And they need our help even though they don't know it, yet. They are going to go try living in Forks and go to Forks High School, but that will only happen if we can convince them to stay with us, and for that the kids have to trust us. Max never will trust us until we prove we are worth her trust, and Fang will follow her anywhere, as will the rest of them," Alice explained.

"Why do we have to convince her we are worth her trust?" I asked a little offended she would think I was not worth something. I had never been told something like that.

"Max is closed to everyone but her flock. She doesn't trust anyone besides them, her half sister and her mother," daddy explained.

"That is why I sent an e-mail to her mom, telling her about us and that we could keep her and her flock safe for a while," auntie Alice said enthusiastically

"She didn't look like she needed help to stay safe," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"She is going to convince her of staying for a month," Alice went on, choosing to ignore my comment. "We were not supposed to meet them until school started, now there will be have to be a huge change of plans."

"Why does she need us?" I asked a little curious.

"Well, all her life she has ran away from people who want to use her and her friends. Now the Volturi have heard about them, and they will be looking for them in a month or so. They will have problems destroying them, as they have never encountered someone who could mentally torture them, or block their senses," she explained.

"And we are supposed to help them? That girl threatened me the moment we meet, and made Jake loose his temper around me," I said my voice rising with every word. Jacob had never lost it when I was in the same room. "I feel truly sorry for the Volturi if they are keeping her near."

"Until we know for sure she won't hurt us I don't really want Ness around them." Jake said, pulling me to him posesively. I noticed he had clothes now and wondered when he had phased back and put them on, had I been so distracted I didn't notice?

"I think it would be better if Max didn't see you both. In her mind Jacob is a mutated kid created with the propose to kill her and her folk, and that Ness is some other kind of new mutation and that she has to destroy you before you destroy them," dad explained.

"We could both go to La Push and stay there with the pack. That would give the flock space to feel safer for a little while. Until they understand you are here to help them," Jacob suggested brightly.

"Plus since you will be gone I will have my visions. With less blurriness and blank spaces," Alice agreed cheerfully.

We all quickly agreed to that plan, and went back to the cars, I was thankfully going home with only Jake in his car since auntie Alice had filled it with all of my shopping bags, which were a lot, but not as many as hers.

We arrived at the house and went inside. Mom, uncle Emmett, auntie Rosie, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were out hunting and wouldn't be back until tomorrow so we went to my room to pack the things I would need in La Push, and then turned on the TV while we waited for them to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

The flock and I flew through the sky getting away from that new eraser thing and its weird friends. We were silent for a while, admiring the place for the meeting. Forks was a little town surrounded by completely by trees, all we saw for a while -when we looked down, obviously- was green. All shades of it. They were so pretty, and looked like a possible, comfortable, bed. It was such a pity we would leave just after mom was done telling us what she wanted to tell us. We couldn't risk staying because of the dangers we had recently encountered. Much less because they had specifically mentioned being in this town.  
"Max," Angel said flying at my side. Angel was the youngest one of us, she was eight, but she could fly as well as any of us. "I didn't hear anything bad in their thoughts," she continued. Oh, and yeah, she can also read minds. So what? You already know we have wings, it doesn't get any weirder. "The pixie like girl, was thinking about how cute and awesome you would look in a pretty dress. And in her mind she called it a 'vision' like if she was seeing the future," she said excitedly.  
I made a face "That's pure imagination, sweetie, there is no way that I will ever wear a dress. And no one can see the future," I said softly.  
"But you would look amazing!" Nudge pouted flying to my other side. "I think that if you wore a dress you could be, like, one of those super models in the front cover of the teen fashion magazines."  
"And in her mind I also saw Fang's face when he entered the room. It was full of adoration. There is no way she could have guessed that without knowing us," Angel added, trying to contradict my no-one-can-see-the-future statement.  
"Hello, that girl knew all of our names!" I said trying to stay calm. It was not fun to be ambushed by the two of them. "How can you explain that?"  
"How can you prove they are wrong?" Angel asked sounding, well, angelical. "We can all fly and breathe underwater! Not to mention our personalized powers."  
"We were altered genetically before we were even born. And the eraser-guy was going to attack us," I rolled my eyes and she and Nudge went to the back frowning. God! I wished I could go ahead of the rest. I was faster, so it wouldn't be hard to go ahead from them. But I couldn't just leave them unprotected.  
"I'll watch the flock," Fang said flying into the space Angel had vacated seconds earlier. He was always so good at reading my emotions, that is why I loved him. Forget I said that! I so did not just think that, did I? Fang and I had been together for two years now but I still freaked out about the 'love' thing most of the time.  
"Thank you," I whispered and started flying to the town, Forks (like the forks people use to eat.) I felt the wind rushing through my face and feathers, it felt so good. It was what I liked to do best of all. It was what I was born to do, (beside saving the world yada, yada, yada, but that's a whole other story I didn't want to think of right then.)  
While I was flying I saw a house in the middle of nothing and wondered who lived there. I forgot about that after a second and thought about the guys we had meet. Eraser, Ness Monster, and the three super models. What was it? Alice, Edward and someone whose name we weren't told. I was starting to hate the idea of going to Forks. God- I mean whoever was chasing us this time- only knew what else there was there.  
"Relax Max, it is all part of the big picture," my Voice told me calmly. You don't have one? You can get them in MacDonalds with the kids meal. Or if they are no longer there, I could give you mine, that is if you can figure out how to pass it from me to you.  
"Everything is part of a bigger picture!" I growled at it inside my mind.  
It didn't answer, like always it dropped by to say fortune cookie crap and then left. I stopped, deciding to wait for the rest before flying into the town. I hovered in the air and flew around in big circles until I saw them coming closer to me. I made my way to them through the air smiling widely. "God guys, you're all so slow," I joked.  
"We don't have super speed like others," Iggy complained looking in my general direction.  
"That's not my fault… You've got your share of powers too," I laughed. "You know what? Lets just race to the small town and find mom," I suggested.  
"Nope," Nudge said instantly with a pout. "You'll use super speed and get ahead all of us before we are halfway through it."  
"Ok, how about you all race to the town and Fang and I stay behind?" I grinned at my new plan of staying alone with Fang. No mind reading kids close to spy on my thoughts.  
"Yay! Lets go!" They all yelled and started organizing themselves, Fang and I went to the back and flew behind them.  
"After we see mom, we leave," I stated out loud to him. He simply nodded, you and I both know he barely talks so I was not surprised by that. "We can't take any chances with those guys even if the kids think we can," I said over protectively. "Oh God, I totally sound like if I were their mom," I laughed.  
"You're just worried Max," Fang said stroking my arm gently as the others took off speeding through the air.  
"I am paranoid by nature Fang. You can't blame me," I laughed again. "Let's go a little faster, ok?" I grinned and we flew side by side behind the rest of the flock, our wings brushing together occasionally. We didn't need to talk, so we simply enjoyed flying next to each other. That was how it always was with Fang.

"Hey mom!" I grinned greeting her. It was 8am and we'd come to meet her in, what seemed to be, the only elegant restaurant in town. The rest of the flock went to greet Ella, my little sister.  
"Hi Max!" she leaned in and hugged me tightly. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too mom," I was hugging her back when I noticed something -more like someone- sitting on the table. Someone who was not on my list of top ten favorite people. God, he was in the bottom of that list, even the members all those boy bands Nugde listened to and sang repeatedly to were higher than him. "What is he doing here?" I pointed at Jeb glaring, he could still not be trusted -even if his claim to being my father had been confirmed by mom.  
"He's going to help you, too… but we'll talk about that later. Right now lets just have breakfast," she suggested, motioning to the table.  
"What? Weren't we going to talk about it right now?" asked Iggy confused.  
"No, we're going somewhere else for that. Right now I wanted to see you like if we were a normal family," my mom replied taking a seat besides Nudge, who had taken her place besides Ella, and I sat at her other side. Then Fang took a seat beside mine silently, giving me a cooky smile, making me catch my breath. He started stroking my leg bellow the table over my jeans.  
I took my menu and ordered enough food so that when I finished eating I wouldn't be hungry, as did the rest of my flock. Mom, Ella, and Jeb were no longer surprised by how much we ate. The waitress, however, looked at us like if we had grown a second head, like everyone else when she brought in our food. While we waited for it my mom asked about our trip here. I didn't mention the encounter with those weird things, like I had agreed with Fang and the rest to do. And we pretended that Jeb was not sitting there.  
Then when the food arrived we talked about some other random stuff. Angel, Nudge and Ella were having their own conversation about the latest fashion, songs, actors and all that girly stuff that I didn't have any interest in. "_Max, we all know you do like some girly things. At least you love Fang,_" Angel said in my mind.  
"Everyone knows I like him! He is my boyfriend Angel," I though to her.  
"_You love him! I see it in your mind all the time. Even Nudge knows you love him._" She giggled out loud earning a questioning look from Nudge and Ella, she quickly whispered something and they both grinned and whispered something back. "_Fang loves you too,_" she added.  
"Shut up," I growled in my mind.  
"But he does, right now he's looking at you thinking how pretty you are and that he would like to kiss you," she continued anyways. I ignored her and concentrated in mom and Jeb's conversation, (which wasn't really interesting if you ask me,) Instead of glancing at Fang like I really wanted to and busied myself with my food.  
I felt a hand brush against mine and a shock ran through my body. I turned to see that it was only Fang, he smirked down at me, but other than that, there was no sign of emotion in his face. Then I caught something, in his eyes, I saw what Angel was telling me he was thinking. And- in that moment- I wanted him to do just that, kiss me. But we only did that in private and having my parents, the flock and my half sister there was anything but. We simply started at each other the whole time through breakfast. Wordlessly, like when we flew together.

Breakfast ended all too soon and we left the restaurant. When we got out we got in a huge car which mom drove. And you will never guess where we were taken. To the huge house in the middle of nowhere! Yep, that house I had seen surrounded by trees while flying. I was about to find out who lived in there. Because someone clearly did, otherwise mom wouldn't be taking us here.  
We all got out of the car and walked slowly to the door. Mom went forward an knocked on it confidently while we hung a little back. When the door opened I instantly went into a fighting stance, Fang too. The guy who had opened the door, was clearly one of those things we had seen the day before.  
Pale skin, shinny golden eyes, and a face many normal humans would die for. He looked young too, around 25 years old. And his face was welcoming. "Hello Valencia!" he smiled widely at her. "Come in! You all should," he kept smiling at us. I scowled and kept the flock and Ella from entering the house as mom and Jeb were already walking inside and it was too late to stop them.  
"I'm Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle" He introduced himself brightly. My scowl deepened with his words. The guy was a white-coat, no way I was going to go in now.  
"Max, come in, now," mom said in a commanding tone guessing my intentions. And since I just love being told what to do, I obediently followed her instructions and went inside- yeah right. I crossed my hands over my chest defiantly and took a small step backwards. "Carlisle is a good friend of mine, he won't hurt you guys in any way."  
It took mom, Jeb and the doctor a lot of convincing before I finally agreed to walk inside like they wanted me to do. And you will never guess what we found inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, thanks for being so awesome my dear reviewers. Here are 1900+ words (can't remember exactly)**

So, if you thought there were blue monkeys flying around, I got to tell you that you were wrong…. If you thought it was the weird dudes from yesterday, and this question was a million dollar winning one, then you would have won, sadly you only get to know that you were right.  
"Hey Max!" grinned the pixie-like looking one coming to try to hug me or something. I instantly shifted into a fighting stance ready to attack her if she tried anything.  
"Don't you dare come any closer," I hissed, and she stopped.  
"So you're the girl-" Nudge started to say when Iggy covered her mouth so she couldn't say anything more "That meet us yesterday" Gazzy finished  
"Yes I am, I'm truly sorry If I scared you" She apologized, but I was only half listening. Too busy scanning the room for possible threats or exits.  
There was a young couple sitting by a grand piano, it took me a second to realize that the guy was the one who had been with the short girl. "I'm Alice, bye the way. Those over there" she pointed at the couple I was watching "Are Edward and Bella, my mom, Esme, is in the kitchen making something for you all"  
"And Rosealie and Emmett will come back later, they are out" Dr. Call- Cell- whatever added  
"Where is the other girl? And the guy who was shaking that, by the way, was totally hot" Nudge asked  
"Who?" Alice asked, trying to look like she had no idea.  
"Nessie and Jacob" Iggy said, blindly looking at the spot where Alice was standing "Even I can tell you're trying to look like you don't know who we're talking about"  
"I sent them away" Bella said, her face looked kind of pained as she said that  
'Nessie is her daughter' Angel said into my mind, I could tell she was trying to hold something back but didn't push her into saying it, for the moment. She looked like she was concentrating in something.  
"Max," my mom called "Please have an open mind on what they are going to tell you"  
"You don't even have to say anything" said Edward looking straight at me like if he had read my mind.  
"Fine" I said and strolled to a big white couch in the middle of the room. Fang was the first to follow and he sat besides me. 'take my hand take my hand' I pleaded in my head unconsciously, but he didn't, why should he?  
Iggy, Gasman, Nudge and Angel came over and sat around us both.  
"Talk then" I said commandingly to the doctor.  
"Max, yesterday, you may have noticed that we are not human" he started hesitantly.  
I faked a gasp along with a horrified face "You aren't?"  
"Max…" mom warned. And for the first time, I rolled my eyes at her, though she didn't see.  
"Fine. We already noticed that, the question is, what are you?"  
The word he said then made hell break loose, or more like a talking Nudge break loose. In my opinion, they are both terrible. He said "vampires"  
"Do you like sleep all day? Oh, wait, it's day right now and you are here. And awake, do you burn in the sun like in the movies? Or die with a stake through-" Iggy clamped a hand over her mouth, so the rest of that came out as muffled sounds.  
"Vampires aren't real" I said looking at them all.  
"We are Max" Edward replied.  
"Then so are faeries and the Wizard of OZ" I snapped "You guys are just some sort of genetical experiment gone-"  
"OUCH" Iggy yelled "Max! Nudge bit me!" he said, taking his hand in the other like if it really did hurt.  
"I had stopped talking and he wouldn't let go" Nudge pouted  
"Get over it both of you" I snapped and turned back to the 'vampires'  
"We are not experiments" Jasper said  
"Okay. Let's say that you are right" I started "Who can assure me that you won't suddenly jump on us and drain our blood" I asked. Unlike Nudge, I didn't know much about vampires, just that they drank blood.  
"We don't drink human blood" said a beautiful woman coming out of the kitchen with a tray filled with delicious looking cupcakes. She walked gracefully towards us and set it on the table "Here, have this you must be starving" she said  
We all muttered our 'thank you's and took one. I passed my finger over part of the white frosting with multiple colored sugar and liked it. It was really good and I devoured it before asking "If you don't drink from humans, then what do you drink?"  
"We drink from animals"  
"Great! We're screwed" I said in a cheerful voice  
"No, we won't drink from you Max, or any of your friends ether" said Bella  
"Why not? We're like the best of both" I grinned "Part animal, part human, who would say no to us?"  
"We would, maybe not many of our kind would just kill all of you. But we are against it" Carlisle said.  
"Maybe if we give them to the other vamp they would start drinking animal blood too" said a guy coming inside a wide grin spread on his face.  
"I would much rather feed the mutts to them, but that would repel them from the life stile" said the blonde woman behind him and I couldn't help but grin at their jokes  
"By the way I'm Emmett and this is my Rose" he pulled her to his chest still grinning at us  
"You wouldn't kill them" said the woman who had brought the pancakes  
"Me? Never mom, I would provide the mutts to someone who would" Emmett replied in a innocent tone. I decided that I liked him. Edward growled at that.  
"Don't act like you wouldn't be glad not to have to deal with Nessie's dog again" Rose said  
Edward shook his head and his lips moved saying something that made Emmett laugh and say something back, which made Edward roll his eyes. That happened in a matter of seconds, so mom didn't notice.  
"Back to the point of this whole meeting. There are vampires out there who want to capture you." said Carlisle ruining my mood and I turned to glare at him  
"Who does?" I raised an eyebrow, still glaring.  
"The Volturi, they are like royalty to vampires. The Volturi are here to not let people know about us, and they would do anything to keep our existence as a secret" he explained  
"Where do we come in on this?" Gas asked  
"They think of you as a threat" Alice said  
"Here comes their proposal Max, I do encourage you to take it" my mom said  
"Max, we would like you and your flock to live in here for a few months, going to school like normal kids" Edward said  
"No" I said instantly  
"Max…" mom said  
"Okay, flock meeting, everyone out" I said and got up to walk to the door and then said "Votes to go right now" Fang and I raised out hands, loosing hope of leaving I said "Votes to stay" everyone, even Total raised their hands.  
I frowned and we walked back inside "We are staying" I announced  
***•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*  
IN VOLTERA**  
Aro was sitting on the throne room waiting for his brothers and the guards. He had an announcement to make to them. Eventhough he had already discussed it with his brothers about the new threat. But he had a surprise for them too.  
Having read in a human's mind about his failed experiments, and how he wished he could destroy them Aro knew that he had to have them. He wanted the girl, Max, as a part of his coven. The other five would be useful as well, bit first he needed the leader.  
There was a knock on the door and Aro smiled as everyone came in.  
"Master" The guards greeted bowing at him as his brothers came in and sat on their thrones like him. Aro nodded and they all got up  
"We are going back to visit the Cullens" Aro said surprising everyone.  
"But brother, you said that we would search for the bird creatures" Marcus said  
"We will, but, you see brother. Alice Cullen may have already seen us getting them" Aro replied  
"And she would have told her family" Marcus said "And they would warn the bird kids"  
"Yes brother"  
"Master" Jane, one of his guards called  
"Yes my dearest Jane?"  
"Who are we after?" she asked and he realized that in his excitement he had forgotten to explain  
"We are after a group of experiments that are 98% human and 2% avian"  
"So, they have wings" Alec, her twin brother, a young man with dark hair and red eyes said  
"Yes!" Aro exclaimed excitedly, like a kid about to get a new toy in his birthday.  
"When are we leaving?" Jane smiled slightly at the idea, unaware that he wanted them for the guard and not dead as she thought.  
"We will leave in a week" he stated "Half of the guard will go, the other will stay. You can choose Jane"  
***•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•***  
Jane skipped over to her room followed by Alec and Chelsea. She didn't want to talk to Alec or Chelsea, as she was mad at them. If she could she would make them both stay, but they were some of the master's favorites, and they had to go.  
"Sister" Alec called, Jane's little figure turned around, her blonde hair falling perfectly on her back.  
"What brother?" she scowled at Chelsea who was holding his hand.  
"Stop acting like that" he said  
"Like what?" she asked with a innocent smile wanting to use her power on Chelsea.  
"Like a baby" he glared "That's why I never told you about this"  
"I don't know what you are talking about, brother, I'm not acting like a baby" she took a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. Unlike many vampires, she still got the urge to move as much as a human did.  
"Yes you are, sister" he replied shaking his head as she moved her hair. He had never understood why she kept doing it.  
"I am not" she stated at last and entered the first room she saw to escape him. Alec sighed and ran to his room.  
"Hello Jane" Demetri greeted her  
"Demy" she smiled and hugged him tightly "Why didn't anyone tell me they were… dating?" she whispered in a weak voice, one that she only allowed herself to use around Demetri.  
"I was going to let him tell you, Janey" he whispered to her "I'm so sorry you had to find out like that" he held her tightly.  
"Why didn't he tell me? I would have been happy for him if he had" Jane said  
"I know that, I'll have a word with him soon, promise you"  
"Thanks bestie… will you help me decide who to bring with us?" she asked, trying to forget how sad she was about it.  
***•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*•.•*  
BACK IN FORKS**  
"Awesome!" Bella grinned "You'll start school tomorrow"  
"Yes!" Nudge clapped excitedly wondering what she would use  
"No" Max groaned  
But suddenly Alice's eyes wavered. Indicating that she was having a vision "They will arrive next week" she whispered terrified  
"How many of them?" Carlisle asked  
"Half of them" she said  
"Who is coming?" Max demanded  
"The Volturi" all of the Cullens replied at the same time

**Eight revies, this time, I promise I have half of it done…**


End file.
